


小奶牛的初次哺乳

by tufff



Series: 奶牛哲 [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 06:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tufff/pseuds/tufff
Summary: 帝光哲第一次产乳被青峰发现，然后被青峰这样那样的故事*奶牛哲





	小奶牛的初次哺乳

哲的身上一直有一股奶香。

每次比赛中哲也跑到他身边时青峰就会闻到。

平时活动中哲也被他抱住时青峰也会闻到。

于是青峰仗着身高优势抱紧了小小的黑子，头埋在黑子的天蓝色发间深呼吸。那是像加了蜂蜜的纯牛奶，还夹杂着香草的香味。

加练过后，青峰与黑子打算冲一下身子再一起回家。

“喂，哲，借我一下沐浴露。”

青峰大大咧咧地拉开隔壁的帘子，黑子急忙转过身背对青峰。

“就在架子上青峰自己拿吧。”黑子背着指了指沐浴露。

青峰觉得有些奇怪，伸手把黑子拉了过来，“哲你怎么了？”

浴室雾气朦胧中，黑子白皙微微鼓起的胸前，两点粉嫩乳头挺立，上面竟然沾着白色的液体。

“哲你这是什么？出奶了吗？？？”青峰惊讶。

黑子已经羞红了脸，急忙用手捂住胸口，却因为碰到了乳肉溢出了更多奶水。

“哲的胸小小的，可是好可爱啊。”

黑子踮起脚尖捂住了青峰的双眼。

“青峰君请非礼勿视。”

遮住了眼睛就遮不了胸口，青峰好奇地摸了下黑子花苞似的胸，乳汁随着触摸从茱萸上溢了出来。

“据我的经验估计连A都没有啊哲。”

黑子“啪”的一下打掉了青峰的咸猪手。

“非礼勿动青峰君。”

“别嘛，哲。”青峰走进了哲也的隔间，“我听说涨奶胸部会很难受的，要吸出来才行。”

“青峰君知道怎么做吗？”黑子一脸怀疑地盯着青峰。

被黑子盯着莫名脸红，“我看了那么多，肯定知道啊，让我来帮你吧！”

青峰说罢便将黑子压在墙上:“等等，说好的你不能打我了哦。”黑子打人还是很痛的，青峰心有余悸。

黑子叹了口气，无奈笑道：“青峰君快点做吧。”

青峰这才放下心来，低下头舔了一下黑子粉嫩的乳头。

黑子身体仿佛过电了一般，“啊……青峰君你在干什么？”

“哲你等等，我在帮你啊。”只是舔了一下乳头，青峰却觉得周围空气瞬间热了起来，下身也有了要勃起的迹象。自己虽然完全没有经验，但是为了拯救被出奶事件困扰的哲也，还是要保持镇定。

哲也的乳头也小小的粉嫩嫩的，好可爱，想、想吸。青峰顺从心底的欲望，含住了眼前娇小可爱的茱萸。轻轻一吸，乳汁便顺着乳孔流出被青峰喝掉。

“哈啊，青峰君……我感觉胸部好奇怪。”黑子的胸部又酸又涨，乳头被青峰用力吮吸。

青峰一边吸着黑子的乳头一边上手玩弄小小的乳房，可怜的胸部不仅乳头被青峰吸得肿肿的，周围的乳肉也被青峰的大手玩弄起了一片粉痕。

可惜黑子的乳房小，贮存的奶量也少，青峰还没玩够就把右边的奶喝完了。

“啊，没有了吗？”青峰不甘心地用力吸了吸，却一滴也不剩了。

“青峰君，左边……左边也要♡”黑子右胸解了胀痛，又用左胸去蹭青峰的嘴。

“哲，你帮我摸摸下面，我就帮你吸左边。”青峰的下身已经完全勃起，正嚣张地对着哲也。青峰略显急色地用粗大的性器蹭着黑子柔嫩的大腿根。

黑子的手小巧白皙，因为长期练习篮球，手指上有一层薄薄的茧，但手心却又十分柔软。此时他伸出手碰了碰自己光的可怕性器，肉眼可见那东西又涨大了一点。

“哲，你握住，上下来回帮我撸。”青峰的声音夹杂着难耐的低喘在黑子耳边响起，让黑子耳朵都红起来了。黑子一边抬起头用湿漉漉的天蓝色眼睛观察着青峰的表情，一边如同刚出生的小兽一样好奇地用手握住：“可是青峰君的下面好粗又好烫。”

“乖，你帮我摸出来就好了。”青峰不断地用自己粗壮的性器肏着娇小搭档的手，同时玩弄他的左胸，“哲你把胸挺起来点。”

被迫挺起胸任人玩弄舔舐的黑子如同献祭的羔羊，准备向他的光献出最后一点香甜的乳汁。黑子的下面也勃起了，但他隐约觉得这淫靡之事太过罪恶，故意将其忽略——明明青峰君好心帮忙解决困扰，自己却因此起了欲望。

另外一边也被吸完了，但是青峰大辉并没有得到满足，倒不如说是因为黑子的手活实在太差了。不紧不慢的撸动让青峰想要射精却始终差了一点。他回忆着曾经看过的小黄书和写真杂志，诱哄着黑子背对着他，双手抵墙，屁股翘起。

“是这样吗？”翘起自己粉红色多肉屁股的小奶牛并没有察觉到危险，反而顶着满脸红潮回头询问自己的搭档是否满意。

“没错，哲你站着先别动。”青峰将自己精壮黝黑的身子压了上去，双手桎梏着黑子的胯，好让自家搭档可爱的小屁股能够正好夹住性器。

仿佛被性器入侵的感觉让黑子身子颤了颤，虽然有些害怕，但他仍然一心一意地相信着自己的光。

青峰双手从背后过来抚上黑子已经被玩弄透了的一对小奶子，同时操控着性器在哲也柔嫩的腿间冲撞。

屁股与大腿根部都被青峰可怖的性器打得一片红痕，黑子却仍然尽心尽力地夹着他所信任的光的凶器。会阴与菊穴口被摩擦过的快感让黑子也更加兴奋了起来，前面的玉茎随着青峰的冲撞来回晃动。

“呃啊……青峰君，我感觉好奇怪……”

“乖，没事的，这是正常现象。”肏红了眼的青峰在黑子身上发泄着欲望，随便胡诌了句安慰自己的影。终于，在黑子大腿根破皮之前，青峰达到了顶峰，将精液射在了黑子两腿之间。

tbc


End file.
